


Another chance with fate

by DinoIsDead



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, ENDGAME WAS GOOD BUT FUCK THE ENDING, Fix It, M/M, Not beta read:), Sorry it's short I just had to write something, Sort Of, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, a bit of angst?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoIsDead/pseuds/DinoIsDead
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS! (Sorta)DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE:)Basically, when Steve was fighting his past self and told him and Bucky being alive then made him fall unconscious was really freakin depressing. He should have said more so Past Steve could have went to save him. Just saying. So, here is my sucky take on what should have happened.





	Another chance with fate

“What did you just say?” He was supposed to be caught off guard, but Steve soon realized that’s the last thing his other self was. Swiftly Steve’s other escaped from his grasp, kicking the powerful weapon once again away from the pair. He knocked Steve to the ground with a thud and pressed his boot into Steve’s chest.

“How dare you, Loki. You have no right to make up lies about him.” The other is about to cock his gun before Steve is able to speak.

“Please-please, you have to believe me,” The other snarls and presses his foot harder. “He’s out there. I am not Loki you have to believe me.”

The other lowers his gun,”Prove it.”

Steve sucks in a breathe trying to calm,”Would Loki know the true reason why I landed that plane into the Arctic?”

“Probably, yes, but if you truly were Loki you would have killed me by now, so…...how?” The other finally lifts his foot letting Steve stand.

“I don’t have much time to explain, so just bare with me. I come from the future where this big alien grape kills half the universe and we need the Infinity Stones to bring them back. The Stones were destroyed in our time so we had to go back in time to collect them and holy shit I really need this weapon.” Steve blinks back tears from thinking back on how screwed up everything is.

“That doesn’t answer how Bucky is supposedly alive.” Steve’s look alike urges on.

“In 2014 Peggy dies and after she dies HYDRA comes out of hiding. They were re-building through S.H.I.E.L.D, and S.H.I.E.L.D is HYDRA. It’s a long story sorta of, but the important thing is that Bucky is alive. He has been brainwashed, tortured, and turned into some kind of weapon for them. You have to go find him and help him heal, okay?”

“HYDRA is still alive? Bucky is still alive? I left him to be turned into some brainwashed assassin?” The other gasps tears filling his eyes.

“It’s not your fault. I know you love him-I fucking love him, but you have to get it together. You have to go find him you hear me? Go find him.” The other nods and passes the Scepter to Steve. 

“By the way I may have made HYDRA (disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D agents) think you are on their side! Good luck! Go save the love of you life!” Then Steve is gone, back to his own time. Back to his own time where they are working to save all the dead including BUcky.

“Wait, what?! Um, thanks??” 

Steve was right to tell his past-self about Bucky because he knew he would never stop searching for him. Steve would NEVER stop loving his best pal.

☼

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very good, but I just had to get something out.  
> I watched Endgame Saturday night and I loved it, but the ending was sad. You could just see it in Bucky's eyes that he knew what Steve was going to do. I also think Steve should have gave the Shield to Bucky. I love Same a lot, but I wish they stuck to the comics. 
> 
> Also, did Steve seem off or was it just me? It could have just been because all the events in his life I don't know though.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading.  
> I'll probably write more fics for Marvel so I can make my own happy ending. Now escuse me while I go sob in the club.
> 
> •Dino•


End file.
